Super Mario Brothers the Lost Stories
by SteveDude88
Summary: New, Random stories about the Mario Brothers.
1. Luigi's Adventure

_**This is my first Mario fanfic I've ever completed. Please let me know what you think**_

It was another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Birdo were all out playing tennis. Mario had just served, and it was hit right back to him. He wasn't ready for it, and while he was trying to get to the ball, he fell and twisted his ankle pretty bad. "Ouch!," he said. "Oh no," said Luigi "Are you alright?" "I don't know. I think I twisted my ankle," he said. "Well, I guess we can't play anymore," Luigi said.

At that moment, Toad ran up to them screaming. "Oh no! Oh no! It's happened again! NO!!!!!!!" "What happened, Toad," Luigi asked. "The princess has been kidnapped. AGAIN!" he said. "Oh great… She got herself kidnapped again! And this is the worst time it could have happened. My ankle is twisted and there's no way I'm going to be able to run all the way to Castle Koopa to save her," Mario exclaimed.

"Wait a second," said Luigi. "What if I go save her?" "Oh no, Luigi. You'll never make it," Mario said. "Mario, you shut up! I sick of you underestimating me! I can go save the princess if I want. And I'm taking Yoshi with me because he hasn't had an adventure in a while," Luigi said, angrily. "Fine. Go attempt to save her, but when Bowser kills you, I'm not going to cry," Mario said. "I'm leaving right away," Luigi said.

Within the next 5 minutes, Luigi was ready to go. He had on his old overalls and had his best hammer. He ran a few yards and then jumped into a pipe. His adventure had just begun. "Uhhh. I hope he doesn't get his self hurt…" Mario said.

Luigi just came up threw another pipe, on the other end of the Mushroom Kingdom. The part of the kingdom that is ruled by Bowser. He could already see miles and miles land filled with Goombas, Koopas, and blocks. He ran and jumped on one Goomba, hit a block with his head an got a coin, and then landed on another Goomba. "Two for one and a coin. Sweet!" he said as he ventured off into the great unknown.

Three days later, he arrived at Castle Koopa. He had gone through all of Bowser's clones and enemies that he had put out and hardly had a scratch on him. "Mario would be so proud if he were here…" Luigi thought. Just then one of the good Parakoopas came flying in. Luigi recognized him as the mail man, and asked what he was doing. "Mario told me to give you this before you went into the castle," he explained. "Read it."

* * * * * *

Back at home, Mario was wondering if Luigi had gotten his letter yet. "I hope he doesn't go into the castle without reading it. He will never figure it out," Mario said to Toad. "Yeah… When the princess got back from that castle years ago, she told me about how bad and confusing it was," said Toad.

* * * * * *

Luigi opened the letter and read:

Dear Luigi,

I have sent you this letter to explain to how this castle works and how you're going to have to get through it. First off, the whole castle is a puzzle, and it took me days to figure out the right way to go. I finally got it right and as soon as I did, I wrote it down so I would never forget. The way you have to go is up, down, middle, up, middle, down. OK once you do that, you will almost be to Bowser. Once you get to him, beware for he is very big and breaths very hot fire. Make sure you don't try to jump over him. When he jumps, you run under him and grab the axe and then hit the bridge and you know what happens after that. The best of luck to you, Luigi.

Your brother, Mario

"Thank you, Mario," Luigi thought. This would make the castle much easier to defeat so he could get to Bowser. He kept the note in his hand and jumped up and ran a little. He saw a goomba and jumped on it. Now he jumped down to the bottom. He ran some more and saw a fire stick. This is what he had worried about his whole trip. He ran under the fire stick before it came around and touched him. Next he jumped up and went through the middle and came to coin block. He jumped up, got the coin, and kept going.

He was almost done with what the note Mario had sent him said to do. He jumped down to the middle, and that's when it happened. A huge fireball came out of nowhere and hit him in the arm. He shrunk, and screamed. "AHHHHH MY ARM!!" He had burns all down his arm. He didn't know if he could continue. There were more fireballs coming, so he jumped down to the bottom for safety.

Luigi woke up the next day with his arm and both legs hurting like hell. He crawled a little and saw some question blocks up ahead. "Yes!" he thought. He crawled to the blocks, and tried to jump up and hit one. "Crap," he said. He couldn't jump high enough. He got his hammer out of his pocket and threw it up at one of the blocks. A coin came out of the block. His hammer landed on his leg. "Ow," he exclaimed. He threw his hammer up at another block and a mushroom came out. "Yes!" he yelled.

Now he had to crawl after the mushroom to catch it. After about ten minutes, he got the mushroom. He grew larger, his burns were gone, and he felt much better. Now he could run and jump again. He ran and jumped up to the middle ledge. He ran until he came to a drop. He could see Bowser up ahead, and the princess behind the bridge. Luigi ran and jumped over a Goomba. He kept running and jumped right over Bowser; "Take that, you lizard," Luigi bellowed. He grabbed the axe and knocked the bridge down. The bridge fell and Bowser landed in lava. .

"Luigi, you saved me! Thank you so much!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh, you're more than welcome, Princess," Luigi said with a blush. They headed home to see how Mario was doing.

"Luigi, I still can't believe you actually did it," Mario said for the fifth time. "I get it Mario," Luigi said. "Good job, Luigi," said Toad. "Thanks," Luigi said. "Now that my ankle is better, you guys want to go play some tennis?" Mario asked. "Sure," Luigi, Toad and Yoshi said.

**The End**


	2. Mario is Defeated

_Super Mario Brothers the Lost Stories:_

**Mario is Defeated**

It wasn't another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. There were dark black clouds in the sky and the wind was blowing hard. "This is the first storm we've had in forever!" Toad said. "I know, Toad. It's strange; It was beautiful out here just earlier," said Mario. "This really sucks… I wanted to go ride go-karts today! I was sure I could beat Mario this time," said Luigi, disappointedly. "Luigi, I think we have bigger things to worry about than riding go-karts," said Toad. He pointed up into the sky. "Oh no," Mario exclaimed. "Not this," Luigi said.

Off in the distance, you could see the faint outline of Bowser's doom ship. Now you could hear the rumble of the engine as the doom ship approached Toad Town. "He's here to get the princess," said Mario. "Yep…" said Luigi. "Well, this time he's not just going to come up in here and take her. He's going to have to go through me first!" Mario said angrily. "Go Mario! You have to beat him to Princess Peach's castle!" Toad yelled. "Come and find me if I don't come back," Mario said as he grabbed his hat and hammer and ran towards the castle.

By the time Mario got there the sound of the doom ship's engine was deafening. He was right overhead. Mario ran up to Peach's room and banged on the door. "Yes?" asked Peach. "It's me, Mario! Let me in!" Mario screamed. "I'm coming," she said. She opened the door and looked at Mario. "What's wrong, Mario?" she asked, worried. "Bowser is about to try and capture you. I got here before him this time. I won't let him take you away," Mario said quickly. "Oh no!" said Peach.

Bowser and Kamek dropped through the ceiling. Bowser ran toward the princess, not realizing that Mario was there. Mario stood in front of her, and he said, "I don't think so, Bowser." "M-Mario!? What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be plunging some damn toilet in Brooklyn?" "Shut up, lizard. I knew you were coming to get the princess, but I won't let you." "What are you going to do about it?" "You're going to have to fight me before you take her anywhere!" "Oh is that supposed to scare me?" "Yeah it is, considering you've never beat me before." "Oh, but I've been training." "Ha! All the training I the world couldn't help a lizard like you beat me!" "We'll just see about that then won't we, plumber?"

"Mario, you don't have to do this!" yelled the princess. "Yes I do," Mario said.

While Mario was still talking, Bowser ran and hit him in the face. Wiping his mouth where a little blood was oozing from his lip, Mario said, "Nice cheap shot," then he threw his hammer and Bowser, hitting him right in his ribs. He lost his breath and coughed up a little blood. "Ow! That hurt, plumber, but like I said it will take more than that to eliminate me!" "Oh, I'm so scared!" Mario coaxed.

Bowser turned quickly and shot spikes from his tail into Mario's leg. "AHHH!" Mario screamed in agony. He fell to the ground with blood pouring from his leg. "Mwuhahaha!" Bowser laughed. He stepped over Mario thinking that he could now get the princess and leave. Right as he stepped over him, Mario grabbed Bowser's leg and pulled him back. Then, he pulled a spike out of his leg and shoved it into Bowser's forearm. "Ouch! That hurt a little, plumber. But unlike you, I have tough skin. Mwuahaha!" "You bastard!" Mario screamed at him. "Call me what you want, but it won't help you now." Bowser punched him again, this time knocking him out.

Bowser walked over, grabbed the princess against her will, he carried her away. Mario woke up the next day in his bed at home. "W-what h-h-happened?" he asked Luigi. "Bowser knocked you out and took the princess. You had to get stitches in your leg." Mario looked down and there were about 30 stitches in several parts of his leg. "Did anyone get the princess back?" Mario asked. "No…" answered Luigi. "WHY THE HELL NOT!? You've done it once you can do it again!" Mario bellowed. "I was scared something would happen to you while I was gone.," Luigi explained. "Well I guess I'll have to go then," Mario said and started to get up. "I don't think so," Luigi said. He grabbed his hammer and hat and went out the door. Mario smiled as he walked away.


End file.
